A Different Point of View
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: Just the story from Gale's point of view. More Summary inside.


**Author's note: So, I have just started the Hunger Games series. This is the product of reading the book every possible second of the day and thinking about it when I'm not reading it. We know a lot about Katniss's side of the story (she is the narrator after all) but the book doesn't show anything about what the games looked like to someone viewing the games as they unfold. I chose Gale as my narrator because, though he's not related to Katniss, he acts as her older brother. I would also imagine that he is looking at the situations Katniss finds herself in as a hunter, much like Katniss does. (that's why I chose him instead of Prim.) **

**So, enough of my rambling. This will probably end up being a one-shot, but who knows? **

**P.S. I own nothing**

* * *

><p>I stand in the courtyard that we have all been herded into. I can't help but hold my breath as Effie Trinket makes her way onto the stage, as happy as can be. After the opening remarks and a rather disgusting display from Haymitch, She goes to the two glass bowls that hold the names of all of us who are eligible to participate in the Hunger Games.<p>

Forty-two of those pieces of paper have my name on them.

Effie Trinket places a delicate hand into the bowl. She swirls her hand around as if to add suspense. As if this is some great prize. She plucks a piece of paper form the bowl and draws it out slowly.

"Primrose Everdeen!" she calls.

No. not her.

A low murmur rushes from the crowd in waves. This always happens when someone so young gets called. I look around for Katniss.

I hear her before I see her. "I volunteer!" she screams. I close my eyes, open them. This can't be happening. "I volunteer as tribute!"

That oughta throw the district off. There hasn't been a volunteer for the Hunger Games for a very long time. I don't think I even remember one and I'm eighteen. A small panic flutters in my stomach. Not Catnip…

Then I hear Prim, who Katniss has stood protectively in front of. She is screaming hysterically. "No! Katniss! You can't go!" Prim is pulled away from Katniss as she is ushered towards the stage. The gaurds are really strong, but Prim gets to her sister anyway. Not wanting her to get hurt, I make my way to the sisters.

I get to them in time to hear Katniss, clearly trying to hide tears, "Prim. Let go." She tries to keep walking, but Prim holds on like a child desperate for its mother. That's pretty much what Katniss is to Prim.

I slip my hands around her small waist. She's only twelve and I can lift her easily. Katniss turns to me.

"Up you go, Catnip," I say, using her nickname and trying to keep my own voice steady now. Then I turn and make my way towards Prim's mother, Prim thrashing wildly in my arms the whole way.

**Several Days Later:**

I sit in front of an old television. Today is the day the actual fighting of the games begins. I sit on the edge of my seat, waiting for Katniss to appear in the grassy arena. At the center, something big and golden sits. The announcer has already revealed that a variety of supplies that each contestant will need is situated in and around the Cornucopia shaped cave.

A signal rings and each contestant appears from the earth. There is a sixty second waiting period before the tributes are to begin.

Come on, Catnip. I zone in on a bow and arrow. Perfect. If she can get that she will greatly increase her chances of surviving.

Come on, Katniss. Get the bow and you're golden.

I can tell that that's the weapon she is going to aim for because when the camera zooms in on her face she's not looking at the camera, but at her weapon of choice. She's focused. Good.

But then the buzzer rings and she falters. What is she doing? There's so much confusion that I can't see anything. Instead of the arrows, she lunges for an orange backpack. Idiot. She'll be an easy target in the woods with something that bright. Another boy lunges at the bag at the same time as she does.

She looks ready to fight him for it, but he coughs up blood and a little bit lands on her face. I can tell she's repulsed. The camera zooms in on the long knife that's protruding from his back. Poor guy.

He falls to the ground, and Katniss grabs the knife and makes off to the woods. Good girl. She disappears, and I don't see her again for the rest of the day's showings.

* * *

><p><strong>What do yall think? Please, please, please let me know! I'd like to know if I should keep going :) <strong>


End file.
